1. Field of the Invention
In general terms the invention belongs to the field of the building industry which includes materials and structural elements or components for use in building or construction. In particular, the invention relates to a structured building element in the form of a panel, a block or a similar configuration generally suitable for the construction of a wall, a floor, a ceiling and a system of columns.
2. Description of the present state of development
The present state of development of the building industry is aware of building or structural elements in numerous forms, used in the construction of larger aboveground units. Such elements may have the configuration of plates, blocks or columns and may consist of a multitude of materials, for example, a block may consist entirely of concrete, fired clay or the like.
Structural elements consisting of a combination of different materials are further known, into which internal reinforcements in the form of wood or metal rods integrated. The literature also mentions structural elements that may consist of combinations or organic plastics.
It is obvious that the known structural elements or panels which consist mainly of concrete or related types of materials have high compressive strength, but that in view of their great weight are difficult to manipulate and are poorly suited for insulation purposes.
Efforts expended in this field heretofore to use organic plastics, wood and other light materials for the production of structural elements, resulted in products which in contrast to their counterparts made of concrete and similar materials are better suited for purposes of insulation, but the mechanical strength of which remains far below that of the latter.